Build-A-Dragon
by Kanamizaki
Summary: Jack takes Hiccup to a surprise shop that has something special in store made just for Hiccup.


"What could possibly be at the mall that I'd like?" Hiccup complained. All he wanted to do was spend the week at home, doing homework, or anything else that didn't involve leaving his house.

Hiccup hated the mall because it was not only too crowded, but there really weren't any stores that interested him. The best store was the Disney store, but even that wasn't worth traveling miles away from home to go to. Especially what they had in store was a movie he despised.

"You'll see when we get there." Jack said, putting a blindfold on Hiccup just after they had walked through the doors. Jack held the now blind boy by the shoulders, steering him to his surprise destination.

The surprise was just something Jack wanted to do for Hiccup for being such an amazing best friend of one year and boyfriend of six months. It was a special occasion this store was holding that he had seen online, and he was sure Hiccup would love it.

"We're here." Jack took off the blindfold.

Okay, this wasn't anything Hiccup expected. He was maybe thinking that Jack, being a romantic, would have booked them a reservation at a fancy restaurant, or even the bookstore. But no… Jack had brought him to-

"Build-A-Bear Workshop, Jack?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, obviously very confused with his posture all slouched. "Are you kidding?"

"Noooo." Jack whispered, placing a hand around Hiccup's should and his other gestured dramatically inside the store. "Look closer!"

And so he did. And there he saw them. Dragons. Dragons everywhere and Hiccup smiled so wide, he was sure it would hurt later.

"No way!"

"Yes way." Jack grinned, staring at how beautiful Hiccup gets when he was happy. And his giggle. Oh his giggle was too cute as Hiccup tried so hard not to run when he grabbed Jack's hand tightly to pull him in the store.

Neither of them cared when they received strange stares from the parents of the giggling children. Hiccup looked at the shelves, trying to decide which dragon he should get.

There was an adorable black dragon with green eyes, a blue dragon with astonishing colours added to it, and a pretty big, cool looking, red dragon. This was so hard! Hiccup loves dragons, and has been collecting merchandise ever since he was a child and used them as models for creating and designing some of his own dragons.

"You may get one of each if you like." Jack said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "It's limited and they'll probably be sold out by the end of this week."

"Jack, I can't. It's too much." Hiccup shook his head, feeling the fabric of each dragon. Oh gosh, they were all so soft, he could cuddle with them all.

"Alright. Pick two and I'll get one."

Hiccup sucked in his lips before popping them out. "You're saying that no matter what, we will walk out with all three dragons?" Jack grinned. "Fine. I'll pick the black one, annnnd the blue one."

"That's my man." After Jack grabbed the red one from the bin, the two teenage boys walked in line to fill the dragons with stuffing. While waiting, one of the little girls questioned why they were buying stuffed animals when they were so old, and everyone, for some reason, was interested to know their answer.

A few parents (certainly not all) smiled at the fact that two teenage boys were still children at heart when Jack had explained that dragons made them happy and also his boyfriend loved to draw them, making them into little cartoons. Which honestly, Hiccup thought was an unnecessary fact to bring in until a little boy wanted to do the exact same thing and started talking to Hiccup even more on the topic.

The employees smiled as they watched the two bring wide smiles to the childrens' faces, and when said teenagers walked up at either end of the stuffing machine, the kids waited patiently for the dragons to fill. Once that was done, they each grabbed a little heart (Hiccup taking two) to stuff it in the dragons.

"Alright now, for this to work," one of the employees announced to the boys, grinning wide. "You have to rub the heart real good, so that your dragons can have a warm heart!" They followed her example, rubbing the heart between their hands. "Now jump up and down to give it a beat!" The children laughed, the parents smiled, and the employees watched as both Jack and Hiccup jump in rhythm with each other. "Spin around four times to get the blood flowing!"

Hiccup might have been slightly pink in the face due to being a little embarrassed doing this in front of so many strangers, but he didn't care. It made the children laugh, inspired them probably, and he didn't want to be one of those careless teenagers that brought the mood down everywhere he had went. Plus, he'll do many things for a dragon.

"Rub it against your nose so they could smell!" They rubbed the hearts on their nose. "Now rub it on your arms to give them muscle!" They did as they were told, flexing one of their arms while laughing along with everyone. The employee was obviously having way too much fun trying to find silly things for them to do. "Finally give it a kiss to let them know you love them."

After they stuffed the heart in their dragons, they for some reason received applause from the kids. Jack bowed dramatically, loving the attention he was getting.

"You guys were wonderful." The cashier giggled as she placed the dragons in the house shape box. Hiccup stared at each dragon, only wanting to keep holding them.

"It was nothing." Jack shrugged, paying the amount that Hiccup missed. Though he knew it was a pretty large number probably knowing this store.

"Are these for your guy's sister or-?" She left the question hanging.

"They're all for him actually." Jack smiled fondly at Hiccup, who looked down in embarrassment, but all the while still smiling. Jack pushed it even more by grabbing him around the waist to bring them closer.

The cashiered giggled again, handing them their boxes. "That's sweet. Have a nice day."

I can't believe we did that." Hiccup said, pulling the black dragon out of its box after they had arrived at Hiccup's house. His father was still gone, so that meant Jack was able to come over and do whatever he wanted with his boy.

Jack chuckled. "You have to admit, it was fun. I could tell it made others happy as well as my most important person in the world."

"Well it was still embarrassing." Hiccup paused, walking to stand a few inches in front of Jack, fondling with his new, adorable dragon. "Thank you so much, Jack. I love them. And I love you."

Jack smiled, bending down to meet Hiccup's lips. But instead, he met with the fabric of the black dragon.

Hiccup giggled, pulling his dragon to kiss it where Jack had kissed it. He rolled his blues eyes. "Come here!" He pulled Hiccup closer, the dragon being smooshed between them so it doesn't interrupt their kiss this time. "I love you too, my sweet dragon trainer."

 _ **So I wrote this the day or so after the Toothless stuffed animal. This was like, the best birthday present. Turned eighteen. Finally an adult and what did I do? Go to Build-A-Bear. Who else went last year? And did anybody had to do all that too? Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
